


Keen Instinct

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alpha Vladimir Ranskahov, Alpha Wilson Fisk, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Claire Temple, Beta Foggy Nelson, Beta Karen Page, M/M, Omega Anatoly Ranskahov, Omega James Wesley, Omega Matt Murdock, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a post-apocalyptic world, the human race is dying out.</p><p>Men are dying just after their 30th birthdays, women, their 25th. </p><p>In a desperate attempt to keep the humans alive; scientists turned the world into an omegaverse. </p><p>With omegas rarer than they should be, kidnapping is high and it's not uncommon for alphas to hold more than one omega close to them at once.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Chapter 1 is more of a Chapter 0, a basic summary of my alpha, beta and omegas and the basic world in which they live.</em><br/>Rating will go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The tensions between countries, in years before, grew too much.  
  
Nuclear missiles were launched at each other, slowly wiping humanity out.  
  
Through experimenting with what remained, altering, working on genes,  
scientists realised they had all but doomed the human race.

Males died at the age of 30, or long before in their teens.  
Females would die months after their 25th birthdays.  
  
Life was limited; females couldn’t reproduce quick enough.

Until, the experiments picked up once more.

An omegaverse was created; it was hard to do, hard to keep.

On the next page, you may find definitions of _omega_ , _alpha_ and _beta_.

 

**_Alpha_ **

The _alphas_ of society come strictly in male form. Tail-less, ear-less, they are the main form of reproduction; being able to mate freely with _beta_ and _omega_ women, and _omega_ men.  
All are male, and so, territory is a big part of their world. An _omega_ they claim and mate with, is theirs and theirs alone. Mating with another’s _omega_ can cause strict complications for the _omega_.  
_Alphas_ can only form a mating bond with _omegas_.  
  
Famous examples: Thor; Steve Rogers; The Hulk

**_Beta_ **

_Betas_ have tails and ears, normally matching the colour of their hair, but not restricted to. _Betas_ are able to reproduce with _betas_ and _alphas_ alike.  
Both male and female, _betas_ are only able to form a mating bond with other _betas_ ; although they can reproduce with either _beta_ or _alpha_.  
  
Famous examples: Natasha Romanoff; Clinton Barton

**_Omega_ **

The _omegas_ of the world are meek, quiet, and heavily male. Female _omegas_ are rare, and are such protected by their ‘masters’. Tails and ears match the colour of their hair exactly, not a single shade off colour.  
Female _omegas_ cannot be impregnated unless they share a mating bond with the _alpha_.  
_Omegas_ can form mating bonds, only with _alphas_ and cannot be impregnated by _betas_. If mating bonds are formed and then an _omega_ lies with another, it can cause serious pain for the _omega_ and its partner.  
  
Famous examples: Bruce Banner, Tony Stark


	2. Chapter 2

Wesley’s shaking legs could barely carry him down the stairs to the _holding room_. Yea, fancy words for a basement prison. He fumbled, his heat too intense for him to focus, but, luckily, hands caught him. A familiar scent caught his fragile nose and he looked up to give Vladimir a weak smile.   
  
How long had he been in this hell?

A month? Two months? Three?

Wesley had lost count a long time ago, round about his second heat in this hell hole. He had been taken away from his partner, the one he had mated with. He was away from the lover he had; and he could feel that emotional pain. He knew that his lover would feel every inch of pain he suffered.  
  
Wesley looked around as he got to his cot, laying down as he did so. There were three new people. A frown crossed his face as he discreetly sniffed the air. Two betas and an omega. Was Fisk trying to replace him already? He hadn’t even fallen pregnant yet. He peered at them through the gloom. A woman, blonde, had her golden tail wrapped around the hay-coloured tail of a man. They must be the two betas. His gaze turned to the omega. Staring off into some corner, black ears, quivering, desperately listening, whilst his tail wrung in circles, curling tightly around nothing, only to shake out straight. This had to be the omega. Something wasn’t quite right with him, and Wesley tilted his head, frowning a little, trying to put his finger on it. The door slamming open made everyone jump.  
  
The discreet squeaks of Russian as Anatoly clung to his brother in fright echoed around Wesley’s sensitive hearing and, slowly, the omega got off his cot, moving towards the staircase. He smiled weakly up at Fisk as he made his way down the stairs, purring when an arm slid around his waist.  
  
“We have a dinner appointment. Go with my men, they’ll find you a lovely suit.”  
  
Wesley could have kissed the man; dinner appointments were extremely droll, but they got him out of the basement for a while, and it wasn’t for sex. A refreshing thought entirely.  
  
..  
  
“Anatoly.”  
  
The Russian looked up, ears pricking as he tilted his head, watching Fisk approach yet still managing to hide behind his brother.  
  
“Hm, such an adorable little omega you are.”  
  
Fisk lurched backwards when the alpha of the two brothers let out a deep growl, a warning, almost. The man rolled his eyes, merely waving his hand. Vladimir was grabbed, dragged backwards and out the way as Fisk stood, holding his hand out for Anatoly. The omega looked back at his struggling brother before his instinct had him reaching out for Fisk’s hand, allowing himself to be lead upstairs.  
  
“See, we need to have you checked, is all, my dear.”  
  
Anatoly’s ears flickered around on his head as he turned to stare at the man who _owned_ him.  
  
“Checked?”  
  
“A doctor is going to look you over. Find out what’s going on in that pretty little body of yours.”  
  
A soft shiver of anticipation and arousal slipped through Anatoly’s body, whilst a blush covered his cheeks.  
  
“So you can start figuring out when to fuck me to get me pregnant?”  
  
Fisk’s confident step faltered for a moment.  
  
“Just like you’re doing with Wesley.”  
  
“You know the rules of this world.”  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
Fisk turned to glare at the omega, hand clenching and unclenching into fists.  
  
“Shut your mouth, or I’ll fill it.”  
  
Anatoly tightly grit his teeth.  
  
..  
  
“What the fuck is he doing to Anatoly?!”  
  
Vladimir was at the door, thumping against it, hissing and growling fit to burst.   
  
Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
“Shut up! Christ... He’s taken him to the doctor – I believe he or she is the resident doctor for the whole... Mansion?”  
  
“So he’s going to try and impregnate Anatoly...”  
  
“That seems to be the gist of it.”  
  
Matt shrugged, rolling over in his cot.  
  
“How did you hear all that?”  
  
Vladimir ignored the two betas, curled together on a single cot, stalking over to glare down at the omega in the room.  
  
“I’m blind, after a kidnapping attempt gone wrong. My hearing over compensates.”  
  
Vladimir stared down at him, frowning.  
  
“Blind? You are useless as a mate.”  
  
“Nuh-uh. I would be had I been born blind. But I wasn’t, it happened recently. Hence why I have the bandages over my eyes.”  
  
Vladimir squinted a little bit before noticing the bandages around his eyes, leaning back on his heels.  
  
“Are they just- Are they just having him checked?”  
  
The omega was silent before he sat up, ears twitching away.   
  
“He’s not had his first heat yet; he’ll be fine. Probably treated like a King until he experiences his first one.”  
  
Vladimir nodded and then moved back over to his cot.  
  
“Who are you?”  
  
His head turned to watch the small beta.  
  
“Vladimir. Alpha.”  
  
“Yea, no ears and tail, obvious.”  
  
The male gently nudged her.  
  
“I’m Foggy, this is Karen and that’s Matt.”  
  
“The one with glasses is Wesley, the other one is my brother, Anatoly.”  
  
..  
  
Wesley thumped to the ground, groaning in pain. Claire was there in seconds, her hands going over him.  
  
“Sir, you can’t take him out of this house. He’s not in a healthy condition. His heat is in its element, he won’t be able to do anything more than cling to you and moan.”  
  
“I need to take an omega with me, Doctor Temple.”  
  
“Then might I suggest Anatoly. It’s months until he is 20, till his first heat comes on.”  
  
Fisk turned to look at the brown-eared omega, using his tail to annoy one of the nurses - moving things on his tray – and nodded. “Very well. Anatoly, come with me, we’re getting you suited up. Take this one down to the basement. Keep him comfy and cool. I’ll deal with him when I get back from tonight... Have to keep my omegas happy...”


	3. Chapter 3

Anatoly clung to Fisk's arm as they walked into the party gala. He was shivering, terrified of the heavy alpha presence. Most of the people there were betas. Anatoly didn't think he could see a single other omega.

Fisk's arm wrapped around the omega, tugging him close as they walked through the crowd. Alphas stared at him and his hand went to pick at the hem on the bottom of his suit jacket. He didn't want to be here.

He wanted to be back in that... Basement with his brother. He needed his brother's strength. Without Vladimir, Anatoly didn't know how to act in public. What if one of these alphas made a grab for him?

Fisk probably wouldn't react and try to stop him. Fisk probably wouldn't do anything at all, just let him be dragged off.

"Something on your mind?"

The quivering omega looked up, swallowing as Fisk's eyes met his. Slowly, he shook his head.

"Something obviously is, my dear, do tell me."

Anatoly shifted, looking down.

"I don't like it here," he made sure his voice was quiet so that no one other than his owner could hear him. "I feel uncomfortable; I don't like how they're all staring at me."

Softly, Fisk's fingers rubbed against the back of Anatoly's left ear, smiling as it twitched under his touch. The omega relaxed against him, a soft purring vibrating in his throat as he smiled up at Fisk.

"You've noting to worry of, my dear. You're safe with me."

And Anatoly let his worries slip away as Fisk lead him over to the wealthy entrepeuners who set the evening up.

..

Vladimir leant on the wall, staring at the omega on the cot near by. He was rolling around, whining. Insincts were rising in him and the alpha had to look away, try to ignore the ever so sweet scent filling his nostrils and taking control of his mind.

If Fisk found him fucking one of the precious omegas, Vladimir was sure that he would be shot.

But Jesus, that smell.

He reached out slowly with his foot, gently nudging the other's tail. Wesley shot upright, panting as he stared at Vladimir. The omega's glasses were askew and Vladimir couldn't help but smirk.

He looked so innocent, so vulnerable, especially how he was biting down on his lips.

"What's wrong, Wesley?"

The omega didn't answer, just whined and shivered in his too big jumper. Vladimir's eyes went to the should that slipped down his slim frame, licking his lips.

Surely, he could help the poor bugger out.

"Come here."

He saw Foggy sit up, watching Wesley walk over to Vladimir.

"What if Fisk comes back?"

"Stay the fuck out of it or you'll lose your tail."

Foggy fell silent, his tail twisting around Karen's as Wesley slipped into Vladimir's lap.

..

Vladimir pushed the omega down, kissing down his neck hungrily as he tugged at the shorts Wesley was wearing. The omega's fingers fumbled, desperately trying to get them off before Vladimir gave up and, with a growl, tore them off.

He knelt, easily shoving his trousers and underwear down before he forced Wesley's knees back. The omega shivered in anticipation, moaning at the stubble that was moving over his jawline.

Both men were breathing heavily before Vladimir gently pressed himself into the omega.

Wesley's head flew back against the pillow, moaning softly at the movement of the other inside. He was quick to adjust and the alpha knew that. Their lips moved against each others, Vladimir's teeth biting down on Wesley's lips before he started thrusting hard.

The omegas hands shifted up Vladimir's shirt, nails digging in with moans as he shifted under him, moaning. The omega reached up as best he could, teeth clamping down on the bare skin of the alpha's neck before he was pushed down again, crying out in pleasure as Vladimir found that spot inside of him.

It wasn't much longer for Wesley to cry out again, spilling over them both. Vladimir grunted and thrusted a few more times before he claimed his lips again, filling the omega under him.

Wesley whined a little, shifting under Vladimir. Carefully, Vladimir tugged out, reaching down to help the other dress, doing his best to clean his shirt.

"I-I'll change it's fine."

The omega was shaking when he shoved the alpha's hands off him, stumbling back to his cot to collapse, letting silent tears fall down his face at the thought of what Fisk might do if he found out what had happened.


End file.
